


Names

by elenam



Series: A to Z [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt discuss baby names.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this cute little story about baby names!

“What about Gabriella?” Lucy asked Wyatt, thinking it could be a great name for the little girl. They had been laying lazily in their bed on a calm Saturday morning when Lucy had suggested they start thinking about names. The baby was coming rather soon and no name had been chosen yet. It was about time someone started giving ideas. 

Wyatt had agreed with no hesitation. He would agree to anything as long as he could keep enjoying Lucy’s company, especially if it involved the particular position they were currently in. He was perfectly content to have Lucy’s head resting on his naked chest while he played with her dark curls, combing her silky soft hair through his fingers. The morning breeze was refreshing the room, making the light curtains dangle in the wind and caressing their naked skin just so perfectly. If Wyatt could, he would have freeze the moment.

“I don’t know… There was that girl in high school who was named Gabriella and she was… well for a lack of a better word, she was a bitch,” he answered truthfully to Lucy’s suggestion.

Lucy laughed soundlessly, but he felt it by the small shaking of her head reverberating through his chest. 

“Okay… Hum… I like Audrey! Like Audrey Hepburn,” she tried another idea as he encircled her with his arms, tucking her in even closer to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck

“It’s not bad, but I’m just not sure it’s the right name. I don’t feel it…” Wyatt replied pensively, leaving small kisses on her neck.

Lucy then turned in Wyatt’s arms so she could rest her chin on his chest and look him in the eyes, “Well do you have suggestions of your own? You can’t all reject mine if you don’t at least pitch in a few ideas. And stop trying to deconcentrate me!” Lucy smiled, referring to Wyatt’s embraces and kisses.

“Okay… I like Lexie,” he said and looked at Lucy for her opinion.

“Yeah… I like it, but I can’t remember a great historic figure whose name was Lexie,” she joked.

“Why do you care if it’s the name of an historic figure? It’s Jiya and Rufus’ baby. I don’t think this is what they are specifically looking for,” he chuckled and Lucy felt his chest shake underneath her.

“I just thought that I have my right to have an opinion as the godmother,” she said with a smirk.

“I guess you do, but I still think that some Star Wars inspired name would fit better, like Leah,” Wyatt replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

“I like Leah. Star Wars is definitely a good inspiration for Jiya and Rufus,” Lucy agreed.

Wyatt nodded; “It is, but I promise that when it will be our baby, you’ll get to name our little girl or little boy just like you want to, any historical figure name you want,” he said kissing the crown of her head.

“Even Margaret?” she teased, knowing that it was the name of his old smoker aunt that Wyatt never liked.

“In honor of who?” he scoffed.

“Margaret Thatcher, the first woman prime minister of Britain! That’s quite impressive I must tell you,” she added in her know-it-all manner.

“Even Margaret if that’s you really want,” he said with love in his eyes.

“You’re really serious about all this?” Lucy asked suddenly, resting her weight on her elbows so she could look at him more intently.

“About Margaret? Not really, it would still make me think about my aunt and her old smelly cat whom I despised,” he smirked.

“No… I mean about having kids, with me,” she said looking down.

Wyatt took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him, “Of course I am. I love you Lucy Preston. And I want to build a life with you, a family,” he said sincerely.

“I love you,” Lucy answered before leaning down and kissing him.

Wyatt retracted only to cup Lucy cheeks in both his hands, caressing them softly with his thumbs, rubbing circles; “So… If we want to make sure we make the cutest baby ever, we should start practicing. Don’t you think?” Wyatt asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Hum… that’s a really good idea,” Lucy answered, taking the blankets and covering them both with it.

And nine months later, Eleanor Amelia Logan was born. Eleanor in honor of Eleanor Roosevelt and Amelia in honor of Wyatt’s mom, and also Amelia Earhart, but that Wyatt didn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
